Hidden Rose
by hulachowdown
Summary: Felicity De Rochere gets taken by a company the captures and exploits gifted children for their own benefit. Now almost an adult she just wants to get away from it all. OC and a few non-OC characters involved.
1. Hell

Hell

If only they knew just how messed up their 'education' really was. They treat me like an animal, a weapon more, to be used when needed and then locked back up in a metal walled cage when the target was taken down. They are always watching me, dulling me down with drugs, hoping that drugs will keep me calm and good while they waited for their next target for me. Good thing they are drugging me up so much, it helps with the irrational anger and urge to kill anything that I can see, no kill isn't the word, more like destroy beyond repair. I am not just a killer, not anymore at least, now I am more of an exterminator, the Destroyer as they call me.

It's been five years since I first came to this hell hole. At first, it was fun but then again everything is fun when you are 11. They actually treated me decently back then too. Everything wasn't near as bad until they found out what I was capable of, I mean really capable of. That's when they got terrified of me because they knew that I could rip up a person with my bare hands....and like it. Sure, I feel like shit after it all, but while I am doing it....I love it. That's why I don't mind the drugs too much; they dull the ever present urge to kill.

I feel so alone in here, the only time I see people are the agents they drug me before they set me loose on some unsuspecting person that pissed someone somewhere and didn't ever imagine that I would happen to them. All the drugs, food and clothes I just find by the back door of the metal house they keep me in. I wouldn't really call it a house because it really is a tiny thing but it is better than nothing.

Everything I do is scheduled. I have to fallow that schedule exactly otherwise they send someone in here to teach me to listen. I wake up at 7:30 every day, I have 30 minutes to shower and get changed and all that. Between 8 and 8:30 I eat breakfast and read the modified newspaper that they give me. 8:30 to 10 is when I get to exercise and blow off a bit of steam. From 10 till 12:30 I have self study. I have to keep up my math, science, history and English in that small time, if my grades fall too much they send someone in to keep my motivation up threw any means they want find necessary. I have a one hour lunch time to choke down the crap sandwich and shitty drink they give me. After lunch I have 2 more hours to work on school work. If I am good, I get to watch TV from 3:30 to 5:30 but if they think I am bad I have to sit there and do nothing but maybe go to the bathroom for 2 hours. Then I eat dinner for half an hour and then I have to meditate for an hour. At seven I get ready for bed and then I have to write in this big notebook that serves as a log. Then I have a bit of free time to read or whatever before I go to bed at 9:30.

Ya I know, my life is pretty sad and very uneventful. The only time when that schedule gets changed around is when I am on a mission or when I get rare time outside the confinements of this metallic hell hole. Really, if they don't think that five years of solitary confinement and regular beatings would mess me up for life, then they are more screwed up then I am. This is illegal; I know it from my studies, but apparently either no one cares enough about me to do anything about it or the laws don't apply to me. This really is a messed up country we live in. It isn't repressed or anything so I know that we should all be happy and everything for what we've got, but really there is so much corruption that is covered up that anything could happen to you if you just piss someone off or if you say something that some politician doesn't like. America seems like suck a great place because it has Hollywood and all those rich people and everything, but most people aren't rich. The few people who are rich are really rich and then the gap between the rich and poor just gets bigger and bigger as every year goes by; the rich are simply getting richer and the poor are just getting poorer. Damn capitalist society, but I guess it is better than all of the other options that we have.

*******

A loud bang from the back door disturbed my train of thought. _'Ah crap, I guess that is why I got a reduced amount of drugs today'_ I think. This is the worst part of my life, the killing part. I hate myself for it but I can't stop myself, not that I would ever want to piss off my captors.

"**Hands where I can see them and sit still while I drug you"** a commanding voice called from behind me.

I sit there and let my hands fly up just like the good little girl I am trying to act like. I hope that by acting good they'll let me outside in the sun for a bit. Lately I've noticed how much of a ghost I look like, what with my ghost white skin and dark brown hair. I am way too skinny for it to be healthy too but with my power, I still have incredible strength even though I am obviously mal nourished. It looks bad for a 5"7 16 year old girl who isn't a model to be only 110 pounds, I mean... that isn't normal....right?

I hear a slight pop as the needle's cap comes off. I hear the breathing of the agent behind me. It is slightly faster than normal but he is doing a pretty good job at hiding his obvious fear. I feel a slight poke on the back of my neck and then the world goes blurry.


	2. Introductions

Introductions

As the haze of the drugs started to where off, I started to hear what was going on around me. It was the oddest thing ever. She couldn't move or talk; all she could do was lay there and listen to the people around her talk. Most of the time she caught them talking about her or her target, when they talked about the later, it made her hate killing even more because she knew the people she was killing. If she caught them talking about her she just got angrier.

Slowly the two voices she heard got more and more clear. She was able to distinguish that it was a man and a woman talking.

"**So, do you think this girl is up to her target today?"**the woman asked sounding a bit concerned.

"**I don't see why not, has she ever not destroyed her target? I swear this girl is scary good**," the man answered not seeming to care much.

"**Well this target is different. This Mohinder guy has a special power too. He is like really strong or whatever so she could get destroyed too."**

"**Our girl will be fine; she'll get him before he knows what hit him...as usual"**

Slowly she was able to move different parts of her body. She felt the two people near her tense up and sit silently. She slowly opened her eyes and she tried to sit up but remembered that they kept her strapped down until they were sure that she knew what to do and promised not to murder them.

"**So, you're finally awake. Well while you are just lying there, you might as well get your mission today. Your assignment today is to kill Mohinder Surresh . He is a taxi driver and all you have to do before you rip him apart is ask him to take you to the pickup address and then you can do your worst," **the man said

"**Is that it? Is there anything I should know about this guy? Any powers or whatever?"** I ask a bit sarcastically.

"**No, why would you get an idea like that? All you have to do is kill this dude and you can be back in your comfy little house,"** the woman said.**"Do you understand your mission?"**

"**Yes, I get my mission. Can I go now? I'd rather get this over with,"** I answer annoyed.

It is starting to very uncomfortable being strapped to a metal table in the back of a van like this. I look at the lady and she and her partner were slowly unbuckling the straps that held her down. Once I am free they opened the door and pass me a pair of big movie star sunglasses.

"**Have fun dearie,"** the woman said as they shut the door behind her.

I pull my sunglasses on and stand there a second letting the sun fall on me as the van sped away. I guess I look cute enough in the plain but good fitting jeans and soft pink Hollister tee. I look around for a street with enough people to have a few taxis around. I don't know how they think I'll ever find my target, I mean.... I have no idea what he looks like and there are millions of taxis in New York City. I feel something in one of the side pockets of my jeans. I pull out a thin leather wallet with an address and a picture of an indian man in it.

'_So this is my target.'_ I think smiling. Too bad I have to kill him, he's cute. How will I find him though? I doubt that he will be just there. I gaze over the waiting taxis and I see him. I literally start laughing as I walk over to his taxi still laughing slightly; these agents have some fucking good skills. It can't just be chance that my target just happens to be right here, waiting for me.

I open the door of the taxi and I slid into the cheap leather seats of the cab. Mohinder looks at me as he backed out of his spot, trying to hide it with a shoulder check. **"Where too today miss?"** he asked with a slightly accented voice.

I look at the address on the piece of paper in my wallet and I say **"****117 East 24th Street, it is in the meat packing district. Sorry if it is a bit far, but I have to meeting there and I need to be there in....25 minutes. Do you think you can make it?"** I can't help but study him a bit. I need to know what I am up against.

"**I'll try my best."** He replied with a small smile. Obviously he noticed my eyes as they ran over him but I am fairly sure that he thinks that I am just checking him out, not studying my prey like a lion would a gazelle. He is totally oblivious to my mission, so much so that I can't help but feel a bit bad for the man. I bet he is leaving behind some sort of a girl friend, or a family, I mean he is fairly good looking so I can't see him single. I start to second guess myself; I could easily just not kill him and run off. It would be hard for them to find me in New York.

I let my fingers tap my knee as I watch the city fly by. I bet I seem nervous, but I did tell him that I had to make it to a meeting. I notice that I am getting closer and closer to my destination. I feel cold sweat run down my back. I am not sure if I am nervous or anxious, but I have this nagging feeling at the bottom of my stomach. Finally we get there and I start to feel sick. It is a very remote and the perfect place to kill someone.

I lean forward and ask **"How much do I owe you?"**

"**20.50" **he answers with a warm smile.

I hand him a 20 and a 5 from my wallet and mutter **"Keep the change doll" **I smile a bit with a hint of flirt in it. I step out of the street all calm and cool. Before he was able to drive away I rip his door open and grab him by the neck. I spot an alley nearby and I throw him in it without even trying. I kick the door closed as I run towards him. My eyes flash wildly as I hold him up by his neck against the wall.

His eyes flash with terror as he asks **"What the hell? Who are you and what do you want?"**

"**I really am sorry, but if I don't do what I am told. I won't see the light of day for a few more weeks if I am lucky. Now... just be quiet and it won't hurt"**I say softly, hoping to coax him into not yelling. I slowly tighten my grip on his neck.

"**Like hell I am going to be quiet. You are talking about killing me here" **he yelled angrily.

"**Look, unless you are willing to help me hide for a while...then just shut up and don't even think about fighting back"** I say starting to get mad.

He just gave me a scared look before he kicked me square in the gut and I went flying._ 'So he does have super strength, sweet.' _I think as I sit up. **"Ouch"** I mutter. He looked at me for a second before he started to run away.

I spot the van waiting for me on the other side of the street. I smile and I run after him. The alley bended enough to hide them from the van, she ran faster to catch up to him and she gave him a pleading look. **"Ok... you can stop running now. I promise I won't hurt you any more; I just needed to put up a fight in front of the agents. Please, I need your help. I am sick and tired of being treated like a fight dog."**

"**How can I trust you?"** he asked with an untrusting voice, but at least he stopped running.

"**You can't... but if you help me, I might have a chance of not getting caught...or we could go back there and you can die."** I say, meaning every word.

I am not sure if it was obvious that I wasn't lying, but he seemed to be a bit more trusting. We stood there for a few silent moments just looking at each other. I was sure that he was going to refuse and that I would have to try to make it on my own but to my surprise he sighed and nodded.

"**Fine....fallow me,"** he said in a kinder voice.


	3. Safe, for now

**Author Notes:**

**Ok guys, I've had only one review so far. If you would please just post a review after reading even a bit on my story that would be great. **

**Thanks a lot for actually reading my story, I know it is sort of crappy but it is the first fan fiction I've ever actually done and shown anyone so it means a lot to me that other people are reading it.**

Safe, for now

I walked into a dingy little apartment in Brooklyn. It isn't all that bad really; it was just small and a bit dirty. It wasn't anything that a good cleaning wouldn't fix. Anyways, I shouldn't be complaining, after all this guy was helping me get away from those agents. I am safe, well at least for the present time.

"**This is nice"** I say more to be polite then anything.

"**It's not much, but anything grander would arouse suspicion. After all, I am a taxi driver."** He said with a small smile.

He walks over to a turtle in a glass aquarium and puts a bit of lettuce in its bowl. The turtle happily starts munching on the green leaves. The turtle is pretty big, it must be pretty old. I can't imagine why this guy has a turtle, but apparently he likes reptiles instead of dogs and cats. Sure having a turtle would have its benefits, but still.....a turtle?

"**Um....why do you have a turtle?"** I ask when I can't think of a good reason for his odd choice of animal companionship. **"I'm sorry if I am being rude but I can't seem to understand why a person like you would ever choose to own a turtle."**I winced as the words left my mouth. I ment to apologize for my slightly rude and personal question but I just made it worse. I bet I am coming off as a rude and inconsiderate little brat; just what I need.

"**Oh it is quite all right, I never thought I'd own a pet either; especially a turtle. I am just taking care of this boy for a friend. "**He replied turning to look at me.

There was a bit of an awkward silence where neither of us spoke. I just stood there nodding slightly and taking in the room again. He just stood there looking a bit ....confused for lack of a better word. He really didn't look confused; he had a bit too much warmth in his eyes to be truly confused but I couldn't think of a better emotion to pin his under.

With a soft sigh he disturbed the silence. "**I guess I should show you where you will be sleeping."** He said looking down at the ground instead of at him. He walks down the narrow hall and into a small bedroom that looks like a girl lived in it at one point.

I am confused by his sudden uneasiness but I fallow him into the small room silently. This being around people thing was a lot more confusing then I had thought it would ever be. I guess I needed to word on my people skills a bit more too. I couldn't help but feel awkward and not know what to say. After a lot of fishing around for something slightly intelligent to say I manage to come up with **"Thank you again for helping me. I will try not to be too much of a bother."** It was really a terrible attempt to express my thanks again but I really was thankful for his help.

"**Oh, it was nothing...like I said before, I know what it is like to be forced to do stuff that you really don't want to do."** He said still not looking at me in the eyes. His eyes kept moving, never staying in one spot for too long, but never meeting my own. Well, now I know what people always write about when they say that guys are weird, nothing was weirder then this.

Another few silent seconds went by as we both stood there thinking about what to say. It was the weirdest thing ever having to actually think about what you are going to say. Normally I used to just say what I thought to the agents or myself when I was back at that hell hole. Now I find myself actually stopping and thinking before I blurt stuff out, not that it sounds like I am because I sound like a total idiot. He broke it again when he said **"I guess we should go get you some more clothes and some other things that you might need." **

"**Um ya, I guess we should do that before the agents put up like a wanted sign on me or whatever"** I answer lamely. It was true; we should go get some stuff now before every one was looking for me because they were told that I am a murderer or whatever.

"**Well ok, let's go then. I don't know what you really want but there is a drug store down the road and there are a few little boutique clothes stores around here. There isn't anything fancy but it is better than nothing I guess"** he said somewhat motioning to my apparently nice clothes.

"**Whatever, I am used to getting whatever I get given so choosing my own clothes for once will be fun."** I say with a perky smile.

'_Way to totally fail at being excited'_ I can't help but think as he walks back towards the front door. I could have sworn that I heard him chuckle softly but I am not sure if he is making fun of me or is he finds me cute and funny. I just fallow him dumbly and we make our way down to the street.


	4. Shopping fun

**Author's Notes**

**Oh I also forgot to say in the summary that this is after Pinehearst but before the government started rounding up people with abilities.**

Shopping fun

We walked into the small corner drug store and Mohinder grabbed a basket. On the walk here we had talked a bit about ourselves and we now felt a bit more comfortable around each other. I am pretty sure that I will get used to being around other people soon enough.

"**I don't know what you want so just grab anything you need and toss it in the basket. Don't worry about the money, I'll pay for it. "**He said as we walked down the first isle.

I wasn't about to reject his offer so I did as I was told and preceded to toss stuff in the basket that I knew I needed. Only when I got to the makeup and face wash isle did I slightly hesitate. I never really used makeup all that much and I just used whatever they gave me for washing my face.

"**What, can't decided?"** Mohinder joked lightly.

"**More like totally lost in this department"** I admit

"**Well, I am sure we can get someone to help us out"** he said and before I could tell him that it was fine, he was already getting the attention of the one store clerk.

I was about to die in shame as he told the clerk that I needed a bit of help choosing what face wash to use and what make up to get. The look she gave me made me feel extremely self conscious and I really didn't like it. She probably thought that I was crazy or really just plain weird. What teenage girl didn't know all about makeup and face stuff?

"**It's ok dear,"** she said after inspecting me for a few seconds."**We'll find the perfect products for you." **

She sounded nice enough but people could hide who they were easily enough. She kept looking at my face and muttering to herself. I didn't even try to listen to what she was saying because I really didn't want to know. She slowly picked up different products and put them in the basket. For the foundation she tested different colors on my skin and sighed as none of them were light enough to match my skin.

"**Well, I guess you can always go for a power for now. You don't really need a liquid foundation really."** She sighed with a touch of jealousy.

From this close up I could definitely see the makeup on her skin and the tiny bumps and dark scars that the makeup was hiding. I was happy I didn't have to worry about hiding any of those things. I guess I've been luckier then I ever thought, at least in the looks department. I've only ever had to use a bit of product to tame my long dark brown curly locks and I've only ever had a few pimples.

After a few minutes, the basket was full of: face power, blush, eye liners, eye shadows, lip glosses, face wash and moisturizer on top everything else I had picked out. I looked up to see what Mohinder was thinking about this but he had the most amused look on his face ever. He seemed to be enjoying my obvious discomfort and annoyance with this stupid makeup business. Seriously, when was I ever going to use all of this stuff? I could see how some blush makes me look like a bit less of a ghost and a bit of eye shadow and eye liner makes my green eyes really pop but I mean when would I ever muster the energy to do this every morning?

When we were finally done, Mohinder brought the basket to the till and I felt terrible as I read the amount on it when everything was scanned and bagged. I just cost him 60 bucks on nothing important really. When he saw my face he shook his head and he said **"Don't even think about it. I want to help you out so don't even think of paying me back or whatever."**

"**But I still haven't gotten any clothes yet? I feel terrible making you spend all this money on me" **I say feeling really bad.

"**It's nothing, I want to help you. Don't worry about this; I have more than enough money to buy you some things. Plus, what could you have gotten for the 20 bucks you have left?"**He said picking up the bags and ushering me out before I can fuss anymore.

"**Ok fine, but I am spending the 20 bucks I have left on taking you out for some Chinese food at that little place by your apartment. Surely, I'll have enough for dinner"** I say defiantly.

We walk down the road and look at the clothing boutique's windows to know weither or not it is worth going into the store. We walk by one with a bunch of trendy, young clothes in the window and Mohinder practically drags me in. I was all for this shopping thing but after the drug store; I am losing a bit of my eagerness, plus this store looks like the clothes all cost a fortune. I can't make him buy me any of this stuff, unless it is on sale for like 75 percent that is.

I walk in the store and my suspicions were confirmed. I was surrounded by funky hip hop brands like Baby Phat and Foxy. I take one look at Mohinder's face and I start looking threw the racks or clothing. He definitely just gave me one of those 'you better just shut up and get what you want' looks. Who knew that a guy that sure was cute but still had a hint of hardness on his face could ever bit this generous to some random chick he just met when she tried to kill him and then who preceded to ask him to help her run away from the agents that were making her kill random people. I let myself think for a moment that he possibly had a crush on her but she was pretty sure that he was most likely just being nice.

She picked out a few things that she liked and that were her size and she went to ask for a change room. The saleslady looked at her like she was an idiot and said **"Your boyfriend already started one for you. It is the last one, or should I say, the one that is overflowing with clothes." **

I was about to ask the girl what she was talking about but then I saw eyeing me from across the room. I shake my head with disbelief and I mutter to him as I pass **"You do know that you are going to spoil me if you keep buying me whatever I want."** My response was a simple laugh and a small eye roll.

I walk into the change room and the lady wasn't joking when she said that it was overflowing with clothes. I started to separate the tops into different groups: the shirts I will never be caught dead in even if they make me look like a fox, the shirts that aren't my color/ style and the shirts that I love. I figured that I didn't need to try half of the shirts because most of them were an extra small and that was my size. I pulled on the pair of jeans on the bench that I loved and a simple white lacy baby doll shirt and I walk out trying to look like a model.

"**You like?"** I ask innocently enough to a very surprised Mohinder who literally jumped up when he saw me.

I smile at his reaction and grin a bit as he walks closer to me and reaches into the change room and pulls out a shirt from the shirts I will never be caught dead in even if they make me look like a fox pile. "**You look adorable in that, but please try this one on next." **He said with the biggest pleading look I've ever seen. All I can do is sigh and nod with a hint of annoyance.

I go and put on the shirt he begged me to try on. I definitely and not wearing the right bra for this shirt and you can totally see the plain pale beige bra straps. The shirt was an adorable button up corset stuff shirt in the darkest color of blue. The sleeves were only an inch thick and where cut straight with were the shirt fell on my chest so they were constantly sliding off my shoulder and falling on my toned arms. As I looked in the mirror I couldn't deny that the shirt looked gorgeous on me, but it made me feel like a bit of a whore really.

I walked out of the change room with a bit less confidence this time and I fiddled with the shirt sleeve. I could literally feel his heart beat from where I stood and his breath started to quicken. This was why I didn't like shirts like this; they did weird stuff to guys that were around me. "**You have to buy that shirt"** his voice said sounding a bit rough from the hormones rushing threw his body.

"**Fine, but I'll need to get some different bras then cause there is no way I am going to show everyone in New York City my plain bra straps**" I say not even trying to argue on this one.

"**Well this will be fun"** I heard him mutter a bit too eagerly for my liking as I walk back into the dressing room and pull my old clothes on. I grabbed the shirts that I like and the shirt that Mohinder almost died after seeing me in. I figured that I might as well grab one or two pairs of jeans out of the pile and I grab the one skirt I see that isn't 5 inches long. I cave and grab the denim short shorts and a few of the shoes. I have no idea how I managed to carry all of the clothes to the register, but I did. I ignored how much it all cost because I knew that I would just go crazy.

I just wanted to get out of the store where I spent a small fortune on clothes and hurry the next stop up so we could go for dinner. I really just wanted this day to end. I also wanted to ignore the stupidly happy look on Mohinder's face ever since I mentioned the fact that we needed to go lingerie shopping, but I couldn't.

I see a decent looking lingerie store and I stop Mohinder before we enter. **"Are you gonna be good or am I gonna have to make you wait outside?"** I ask totally serious. I didn't want him to make fun of me or whatever, even if he was just joking.

"**I'll be good. I promise."** He said with his eyes a little too bright but I decide to let him fallow me into the store.

I walk right up to a sales lady and I say in a quieter tone then I normally use, **"I need to be fitted for a bra and I need a few things. I've just gone through a growth spurt and nothing fits."** The lady seems a bit taken aback by my forwardness but I really don't have time to dance around the topic.

She leads me to a large fitting room and proceeds to measure me and note it down the measurements on a piece of paper. She leaves the room and comes back with a bunch of bras for me to try on and their matching underwear. I like a few of them because they make me look like I have boobs and ask for a strapless and a convertible bra.

"**Anything else dear? I saw your boyfriend; he is a looker ain't he. I bet you want something to pay him back for going shopping with you and not complaining too much." **She said when she came back with a good beige strapless bra and a few convertible bras in different colors.

I can't help but blush a bit at the thought of having something a little sexier to wear. **"Well now that you mentioned it, I do need a few things to wear to bed. "** I say with a bit of a coy smile. I figure that I might as well be prepared for anything.

The lady nodded and winked at me before disappearing for a few minutes. She comes back with a few short and sexy night gowns and a pair of boxers and a tank top. **"Here you go dear; I think that you and your boyfriend will be happy with these. They are all really comfy "**the lady said. She takes all of the things that I said I liked to the counter and rang them all in and put them in the bag as I went to get Mohinder who was sitting in a back room staring at TSN on the flat screen TV.

"**Is time for me to pay now?"** he said with a bit of a cocky grin.

"**Ya, but don't go snooping in the bags. "** I say with a warning but also joking tone.

He goes and pays for the things I bought and grabs the bags. I manage to quickly grab a few from his hands before he could protest and I walk out of the store with a polite **"Thank-you".**

"**It is sooo dinner time."** I say to him leaning in close so he can hear me above the noise of the rush hour traffic.

He nodded and started walking towards the restaurant. He must be as hungry as I am right now. I doubt he ate lunch anymore then I did. At least it was a productive afternoon, and I am sure that he is imagining what I bought in his perverted guy head. The one thing I did learn from reading cheesy teen romance novels is that all guys were at least a bit perverted and that it was better if you just ignored it when possible.


	5. Restaurant Romance

**I don't own Heroes**

**Author's Notes:**

**Ok guys, I need some more reviews otherwise I won't write anymore chapters because frankly, why should I waste my time writing this if nobody will even bother to write a simple review.**

Restaurant Romance

Mohinder and I walk into the small Chinese restaurant and take a seat for two. This is the sort of place where you had to go and order and pay at the counter. There were only a few other tables in this place but it is fairly busy.

"**So do you know what you want?"** I ask motioning to the boards on the wall that served as the menu.

"**How about you pick whatever you want Fe, I'll eat anything."** He said

"**Ok, but what do you want to drink?" **

"**Anything, you can get a large pop and we can share." **

I sigh and walk up to the counter. I order an order of ginger beef, some dumplings and some rice. For a drink I get a large Pepsi. I pay and grab my order at the end of the counter. I grab two plates, two sets of chopsticks, a fork-because I don't know if he knows how to use chopsticks- and two straws. I bring the tray to our table that is surrounded with shopping bags from their afternoon shopping trip.

"**Hope you like ginger beef and dumplings cause that is what I got. Oh and I hope Pepsi is ok to cause that is what I like to drink"** I say as I set the tray down and sit down taking a sip out of my blue bendy straw.

"**Felicity don't be ridiculous! I said I'd have anything that you wanted, didn't I? Of course I'll have Pepsi and whatever food you wanted."** Mohinder said snapping a pair of chop sticks apart and grabbing a piece of ginger beef before bringing it to his mouth and chewing. **"Plus, this is delicious!"** he added after swallowing the sweet and spicy meet.

He suddenly smelt a whole lot sweeter and a bit spicier as he ate more and more of the meat. I tried to switch off my powers but I feel my reduced amount of drugs this morning wearing off. Without those drugs it will be hard to switch off my powers but I'll try harder than ever to not let them take over my actions.

I take some of the meat and I chew it slowly. I let the flavours swell in my mouth and I can't help but shove a few more pieces in my mouth. When I swallow all of spicy but sweet meat, I say **"Wow, this really is really good."** And I try the dumplings. They are really good too, so good that I make a mental note to come back to this place.

I look up from the food and see him staring at me. At first I am sure that I am eating like a pig or that I have sauce all over my face but then I double check his expression. It is more of a loving look.**"You know staring is kind of rude and it is very annoying." **I tell him with a little smile.

"**I'm sorry, you just are very...interesting to me"** he admits, his cheeks turning a bit pink.

So he finds me interesting, well that is very cool. I never thought that I would be able to make a guy interested in me so quickly, but I did it. I could defiantly have some fun with this. I lean forward slightly and I sip from the pop and smile a bit more.

He laugh nervously and lens forward to sip from the cup when I lean back a bit. I lean forward quickly and earn a raised eyebrow from him. I give him an innocent look and lean in a bit more. He stays where he is and keeps his eyes locked on mine. I detect a bit of unsteadiness in them but most of them reflect a calm and sure feeling.

I lean in all the way and out lips meet for a few seconds before I pull away letting the shock show on my face. The kiss had made an electric shock run threw my body. I can tell that he felt it too because he looks a bit shocked too.

"**Well that was....nice"** I say, breaking the silence between us.

"**That was a bit more then nice but it sure was amazing."** He laughed letting his hand fly to my cheek. He brushed my cheek tenderly with a few soft, large fingers and he pulled me to him again. I was all too eager to kiss him again so I let my face be directed.

We kiss for a bit longer this time before pulling away. The electric shocks are starting to make me feel giddy and numb. I giggle softly and lean in to kiss him again. Our kisses kept getting longer and more and more passionate. Eventually I remember that we are at a restaurant and I mutter to him **"We should probably stop and finish eating. We can always resume this when we get back to your place."**

He laughs and rubs the back of his neck. "I guess we should take this back to my place "he said with a sly grin.

I shake my head and laugh a bit. I shove some more food in my mouth and together we polish off what was left of our dinner. We drop the tray off at the front door and grab all of my stuff. We start back for his place with my multiple bags and our Pepsi. We walk a lot fast on our way back to his apartment. I can tell that we are both eager to continue to our kissing.


	6. Caught in the moment

***I don't own Heroes***

**Author's Notes **

**This is the first romance scene I've ever actually written (you know... besides kissing) so please review if it was in the least bit decent.**

Caught in the moment

We walk into his apartment and I put my stuff down on the floor by the door. He locks the door and then does the same with his bags. He takes the Pepsi out of my hands and takes a long sip before he gives me a last chance for a sip. I shake my head and he sets it down on the kitchen counter with a little shrug. I know he was just trying to be nice because what we were going to do, or at least what I was planning to get him to do, might take a while. If he thought that I would just be happy with a few kisses, then he was wrong.

I smile at him a bit shyly and then I hold a hand out for him to grab. He grabs it with a little roll of his eyes and pulls me into his strong and hard chest. For a minute I lose my breath when my soft chest pounds against his solid frame. I soon get my breath back enough to notice that I am breathing faster and to hear my heart pounding in my ears.

"**I'll never get over the extra rush that comes with my powers"** he admits softly in my ear. He is playing with my hair and I can tell that he is having fun. So, he is talking about hormones now, well it is what can be expected after all, he is a science guy.

"**Well, I'll just be happy if I don't kill someone ever again" **I say as if it were the simplest thing in the world. He hear him chuckle but only after I feel it.

"**I can help you with that you know. You aren't on your own anymore."** He said into my hair instead of my ear, though I am sure he ment to find my ear somewhere under my locks of hair.

"**I know"** I say smiling into him**." I know you are here for me now."**

My power wasn't helping me out to keep my hormone levels down enough to stay steady headed. In fact, they were probably making it worse. She could smell him a billion times better, she could see every little detail on his clothes and face, and she could hear every stressed syllable and hidden emotion in his voice. It is really half maddening; I just can't help but feel the levels of hormones reaching a high level in my body. It is enough to make me, or anyone really, feel very high and I know that I'd probably do stupid things if I didn't maintain somewhat control over my actions.

He sighed softly but it is more of a happy sight then anything. He places one of his hands on my jawbone and he let his fingers draw up my chin. He asked me a silent question with his eyes and I answered by eagerly moving my lips up towards his. His lips made the other half of the journey to meet mine just before the imaginary middle line between us.

We kissed and pulled back for air and then did it all again. I felt one of his hands always on the back of my neck, bracing me softly and keeping me from falling or whatever else might happen, but the other I felt slowly wander the form of my body. He was very respectful, he never went anywhere where he wasn't sure about and if I simply shivered when he touch somewhere, he moved on quickly.

Needless to say, I was hardly as respectful. I was doing what every other girl my age would do while kissing an incredibly hot guy and that was tracing every muscle in his upper body that you could feel. I let my hands dance around his chest but I found them begging to rip his shirt off. I figured that he might just be a little ticked if I did that and that he would end up ripping my shirt off to pay me back , so I let my fingers lace together behind his neck.

As if we had a telepathic connection, he reached down with one hand and started to clumsily undo the buttons on his shirt. I took the hint and let my quick and nimble fingers undo all the buttons at top speed. Once the shirt was off I threw it to the ground lot caring where it landed. I let my fingers dance along his bare flesh and I was pleased when I made him shiver a few times.

After a few teasing moments, he apparently couldn't hold back too much longer. He lifted me up easily enough and placed me on the kitchen table so I was more level with his face. I'd never really noticed before but he was really tall, or at least he was really tall compared to me. Either way I found it a lot easier to kiss him when I was sitting on something higher; plus it made it easier for me to rap my legs around his waist loosely.

I heard a soft moan escape from him as I pulled myself closer to him. He started to play with the hem of my shirt and I knew what he wanted. Shyly I started to lift my shirt up and over my head. I had never gone this far with a guy before so nervous energy started to flow threw me.

He obviously sensed the nervous energy in me because he pulled back out of my reach and said **"We can stop if you want."**

As nervous as I was, I haven't ready to stop just yet**."I'm not nervous, just excited"** I said. I wasn't really lying since I was more excited than nervous. I gave him one last 'I'm fine' look before he finally came back and we started off where we felt off.

Now that I was sitting down, he had both hands free to wander my body. Slowly he got more and more daring until his hands no longer avoided my thighs and breasts. I never got more daring then maybe kissing his collar bone here and there and letting my hands travel to the waist line of his jeans. I wasn't that daring of a girl, or really that slutty. I'd rather just let him roam my body as I stayed above the waistline.

When he started kissing down my collar bone I was sure that I was going to die of pleasure. I had never felt that warm and fuzzy inside before. It was just felt so....good. I found my hands almost trembling with excitement as they reached forward to find his neck. His hands slowly moved down my waist to my jeans that hung on my hips. He tugged one of the belt loops playfully and leaned forward so I would have to fall down. On the kitchen table, this was sort of uncomfortable. Not that I minded what he was doing, more it felt weird being pressed up against a cheap, hard table.

Yet again he noted my discomfort and he picked me up with both arms, keeping me close enough to kiss and he walked towards his room. I figured since we were going to be on his bed, I should kick off my shoes before we got to his room. I felt so skilled when my shoes came off when I tugged on them with the opposite foot and in the process I sort of just pressed against him a bit more. It made me feel like a little slut doing it, but it was fun to see what his reaction was. He just tightened up for a minute and then he heard the thud of my shoes hit the ground. He laughed softly as he broke out kisses and he rested his forehead against mine before he plopped me down on his bed.

He kicked his shoes off and let himself drop onto the bed beside me. I grin as I decide to climb on top of him and kiss his lips lightly before I let myself kiss his neck and his chest. I feel his hands run up and down my back and I feel pleased. He apparently was enjoying this as much as I was, and that must be saying a lot since I bet he's been with a billion girls and he is one of the only guys I've ever had the pleasure of getting to know on a physical level.

Just as I am starting to relax into this and have a bit of fun, my body just has to tense up as I feel him reaching for my jean zipper. I scold myself mentally and insist to myself that it is no big deal before I get tense enough for him to notice. I even make myself sigh softly as he skilfully pulled my jeans off.

'_I little too skilfully if you ask me,'_ the annoying voice in the back of my head said. _'I bet he is just taking advantage of you Fe. After all he is like....what?... at least 10 years older then you.'_

I ignore that stupid voice and let him continue what he was doing before. We are kissing harder and sloppier now; it is sort of gross in a sense but at the same time his soft tongue probing mine sends excitement down my spine. Even though I am barely clothed, I am more than warm enough. It seems that his body is a very good source of heat; I'll have to keep that in mind for future reference.

As his hands land on the zipper of his pants I can't stop myself from sitting straight up. I instantly want to slap myself, or call myself an idiot, or both really. I just look down at his shocked and slightly dazed expression and I run a hand threw my hair. I pull my hair back with my fingers and sit there blinking at myself; unable to speak due to the amount of hormones currently rushing threw my veins.

"**I am so sorry for stopping, I just... I just don't think I am ready for**_** that**_** yet**." I mumble lamely as soon as I am able to form a complete sentence in my mind.

"**No I am the sorry one; I shouldn't have let this go so far. I promise I won't make you go any farther then you are ready to go.** "He said sitting up too. "**I just keep forgetting that you aren't really used to this so I shouldn't really expect you to tell when to stop** "He added kissing my free hand softly.

I feel so lame and childish. I am sure that most girls my age aren't near as shy and unwilling as I am. For the millionth time today, I just wish that I could be normal. If I were normal, I would be able to allow my boyfriend to get a bit caught up in the moment and not have some annoying fast instincts that are set to defend as soon as I get a little bit nervous.

I let myself lean in against his warm chest and I close my eyes. I start to feel a bit drowsy and I yawn a little. I guess I never noticed how tired I was before now since I was full of adrenaline, but now that it is starting to wear off...man I am tired!

"**For now, I'd love to maybe just sleep a bit. Today has been a bit too exciting for me**." I mutter as I feel myself start to drift off.

"**Well then sleep, I promise I'll look after you in your sleep."** I hear him mutter in my ear.

I barely am able to stay awake long enough to feel him kiss my head softly and pull a blanket over us. I can hear the beating of his heart and the sound of his soft breath only slightly now. I realise that for the first time in a while, I feel totally safe to close my eyes and sleep. This will be the first time in a while that I don't stay up tossing and turning with worry over who and when I am going to have to kill someone again. Tonight, I will just be able to sleep peacefully in my love's arms.


	7. Memories

**Author's Notes**

**Sorry this took so long, I've been pretty swamped with homework lately. I'll try to be a bit better about writing up new chapters and posting them quicker.**

**Thanks to the two people who actually reviewed. It makes me feel happy that someone cares enough about this to review. Also thanks to all the people who are actually reading this, I am actually getting a decent amount of hits lately so that makes me more eager to finish this too.**

***I do not own Heroes or its characters***

Memories

_I look around me. Everything is dark and I can barely see my hands stretched out in front of me. I feel myself rock back and forth slightly. I know where I am as soon as I feel the cold metal wall behind me. I know that I am being watched but I can't see anything but black around me. I hate this place with a burning passion._

_A loud siren starts ringing and I moan in pain. The sound makes my head feel like it is going to explode and all I can do is try to lessen the pain by covering my ears with my hands. The one disadvantage to covering my ears is that I can't hear the people approaching me. Even with the annoyingly painful siren, I would hear the shuffling of their feet if my hands weren't over my ears. I don't know they are in my room until I feel two of them grab my arms and yank me up._

_They proceed to pull me out of my room into a blindingly light hallway and eventually into the room I called the Class Room. Class Room... sure, if you call forcing a child to attack dummies and to do military level drills teaching; I like to call this place the End of Innocence Room...but that is just me, always looking on the bright side of things. Once in the room, all I can do is do what I am told and hope that they will let me go outside for some sun. I am not sure if it is even summer, but I don't care. Any air, no matter how cold, would be heavenly compared to the stale air in this place._

"_**Well hello Miss De Rochere! How are you today?"**__ a 'teacher' asks me as the heavy metal door closes behind me._

_I just look at the teacher and shrug. I am fine, or at least the drugs they are keeping me on are keeping my numb enough for me not to feel anything but calm nothingness. It's not like they care anyways, if you tell them you are hurt or sore they won't give you an easier day, no if anything they will make you work more for complaining. _

_My teacher nods slightly and writes something on his little clipboard. __**"So today you get to work on agility and speed. How do you feel about that?"**__ he says to me in an annoyingly calm voice._

_I roll my eyes and nod slightly. At least speed and agility are better the combat or strength. Tomorrow, I won't wake up too sore to move. I won't welcome the drugs so that I can walk around my dark room without crying out in pain._

_The teacher just motions towards one of the walls and says __**"We are gonna start with a beep test. Maybe this time you won't fail so miserably."**_

_So, to them I failed my last beep test. Well, they were crazy then! I got to level 12 out of 14. I am half sure I did better than half of the people here that day. Sure, I didn't hold any records but there was no way I was ever going to beat a flash. For them, getting through the whole thing was a piece of cake. For me, it was hard as hell to even get past level 10. Sure I was fit, but I was only 12! My legs weren't that long yet and my lungs and heart weren't even near being fully grown. It would be a while until I got to level 14 without having a heart attack or passing out._

_I walk towards to wall as slow as possible to start this hellish torture of an exercise and I do my best to get past my last record. I push myself to keep going long after I feel light headed and past the burning fire in my lungs. This isn't right, they shouldn't be making me do this but it isn't like I'll ever be able to stop them from making me. _

_A little voice in the back of my head told me that I could stop this if I really wanted to. I was so shocked that my feet stopped moving for a split second before I made them keep going. That split second was enough for my legs to somehow get tangled or something because before I knew it I was falling face first into the hard wooden floor. I managed to spin slightly in the air so I landed on my shoulder instead of my face and I felt myself slide to the wall that I had been running full speed towards just moments ago._

_My teacher walked towards me and I could feel the anger he was feeling. Before he could start yelling at me I manage to get up into a hunting crouch. I felt like a lion ready to attack its prey. My eyes were blazing wildly and I let my instincts take over. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to go home! Why didn't they just leave me alone! I let all of my anger out on this stupid, cruel man's body. His blood was covering most of the room long before anyone was able to get a sedative to stop me. _

_I smile madly at my clothes and hands that were dripping with blood. I laughed like the crazy psychopath I was and I hissed warningly at any who dared to near me. I could feel every pair of eyes on me and I liked it. I liked being seen for what I was. I was just a crazy little killer. They should have killed me long before they made me snap because now, they wouldn't be able to train me anymore without risking everyone around me. I looked into one of the teacher's eyes and noted that he had realised this too. _

_I laughed crazily and I sat down next to the bloody body, drenching myself further with his blood. It felt good and warm on my cold, numb skin. I was so occupied with the strange feeling of his blood that I hardly noticed the needle in my shoulder. I did however feel the sedative as it ran through my body. I slashed the teacher's body before I let myself fall into a hazy darkness._

I sat up straight in bed and I noticed that I was covered with cold sweat. I was trembling furiously and I looked around the room wildly. I feel a pair of eyes on me so I turned to look at Mohinder's worried face. I take a deep breath to calm myself and I attempt to smile.

"**Just a bad dream, I am fine"** I say trying to sound comfortable and happy.


	8. Help me please!

**Author's notes**

**Hello my riders. I was just wondering if you have any ideas for what will happen next. I lost the files that had the rest of the chapters to a virus and now I am at a loss of what to do next. Chances are, the first idea that someone gives me will be the idea I use but the chance of your idea being used are still high so just keep sending them in. The more ideas I have, the better the story will get.**

**SO..........thanks guys.**

**:)**


End file.
